Dawn of Night
NOTE- This is going to be one of my rather gory stories. Read at your own risk. =3 Also note that I am trying out a similar writing style to the one in AutumnSky's Sacrificed. Centuries have passed since the Omen of the Stars was given. During the War of the Stars, eight warriors rose to save the Clans. Their names were cast into legend forever. Two from each clan were called. Their names? From the Shadows, came Dawnpelt, the Shining Light, and Rowanclaw, the Fire of Night. From the Water, came Pebblefoot, the Protector, and Graymist, the River of Strength. From the Winds, came Ashfoot, the Guardian, and Heathertail, the Swift. From the Storms, came Jayfeather, the Healer, and Lionblaze, the Mighty. When all was done, these ancient eight warriors left the lakeside, and formed a Clan of legendary Warriors. And this Clan was called DuskClan. Now, when DuskClan is needed the most, all signs of them are gone. And now, four warriors must find them. Prologue - The K'hazin - Frostclaw I ran. I ran, my paws thundering against the hard ground. The roar of the K'hazin was was pounding in my ears as I darted beneath a fence, my speed picking up. I knew they were close... I could feel their hunger for blood. I picked up my speed, leaping over a small rock. I let out a yelp as I continued to run- one of the K'hazin had clawed at my heel. Where was the Guardian when you needed her? And where was the Healer and Protector? I shook my head- the eight was just a tale for kits. There was no way they could be real- they wouldn't let us suffer under Khazar's Rule. Khazar... the monster that had appeared at a gathering only a few moons ago. Since then, he had taken control of the Clans. It was almost as if... he had power over their minds. The K'hazin. Khazar's cruel followers that will stop at nothing to destroy his enemies. I could swear on StarClan that he controlled them... but that was impossible. And where did that leave the Clan cats? Between joining the K'hazin and death. I felt relief wash over me as I noticed a small cavern in the distance. I darted into it, watching in silence as the K'hazin circled outside the den. One was a large, muscular brown tabby cat... his green eyes blazing with fury. "You win... this time." he snarled, before darting away, his followers racing after him. I sighed with relief. If StarClan hadn't placed this Sanctuary here, then I'd be Crowfood. Ah, the Sanctuaries. Dens blessed by StarClan, so that whoever is in the den, cannot be touched by their enemies. Basically a safe place. I shuddered, as Thunder crashed outside. It was a bitterly cold night... one that matched the cold of Khazar's heart. Suddenly, the smell of ShadowClan wafted past me. I spun around, my claws unsheathed... I let down my guard as I recognized Swiftbreeze's familiar golden tabby body. "Pleasure seeing you here, Frostclaw. I didn't think you'd get your skinny little gray body in here in time." Swiftbreeze joked, his green eyes soft with humor. I let out a growl- now was not the time for jokes. The K'hazin were on the watch, waiting for the last rebels to come out. And when they did, they would be taken down. Or worse. Taken to Khazar. "You alright?" I heard Swiftbreeze meow. I shook my head. Memories of Khazar's attack on ThunderClan roared in my head. No matter what I did, I couldn't shake the thoughts of Kestrelfeather's cruel torture from my mind. I stood there, in front of the Medicine Den, paralyzed with fear. Duskfoot and Deathclaw slowly made their way towards poor Foxpaw and Kestrelfoot, their eyes glimmering with murderous thoughts. Then it happened. Slaying young Foxpaw with a single blow, Deathclaw pinned Kestrelfeather down, while Duskfoot slowly severed her legs. One by one. Kestrelfeather's horrified shrieks filled the air- blood began to work it's way slowly towards me as the first one came off. And I couldn't bear it anymore. I ran. Away from ThunderClan. Chapter One - Escape - Whitewhisker If anybody could escape from the K'hazin, it wouldn't be me. I was just a junior warrior, whose father had died and mother was an elder. If I could survive until after Khazar was gone, I'd be lucky enough. My friend is Frostclaw, another snow-white she-cat I'd grown up with since the nursery. Escape, escape, escape, Whitewhisker! StarClan's words echoed in my head. Frostclaw was escaping, to one of StarClan's Sanctuaries. She'd be lucky if she didn't starve to death in there. The Sanctuaries provided only shelter. I'd been worried about Frostclaw since the day she said she'd finish Khazar off. Since the day she saw Deadclaw tear off Kestrelfeather's legs. Since the day the K'hazin attacked ThunderClan. I wanted to join StarClan peacefully. But if I sacrificed myself to one of the K'hazin cats, I'd die slowly and painfully, not like I ever wished for. The queens and elders were all huddled in the elders den of ThunderClan, one of StarClan's Sanctuaries. The apprentices hunted for them every day. They were afraid to move, or sleep or talk, in case K'hazin cats would kill them. Escape, escape, escape! That was all on my mind now. But I couldn't escape. My mother, Dawnspots, had always said I was a natural leader. What would ThunderClan do if I, Whitewhisker, escaped? Chapter Two - Lucky - Fernheart Category:Shigura's Fanfictions